10 Things I Bet You Didn't Know
by JL724
Summary: The ten things I bet you didn't know about the students at Ouran High School. Featuring Haruhi, the twins, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, Nekozawa, Renge, and a few other characters, come and see what unknown facts are lurking among these facades.
1. Haruhi

10 Things You Didn't Know About OHSHC Characters-An OHSHC FanFiction

A/N: For those of you who have read 10 Things You Didn't Know About HP Characters, you'll probably find this extremely familiar. Yes, I based it off that fanfiction for my favorite anime, since frankly, I thought the idea brilliant. The author put that we are welcome to use her idea, so yes, I'll use it for OHSHC.

**DISCLAIMER: OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori. The facts (some of them) belong to me. **

* * *

Chapter One

Haruhi

1.) On the day she found out her mother died, was also the day she finally succeeded in making edible egg rolls.

She places a fresh plate on Kotoko's grave every year.

***

2.) When she was three, her mother gave her a doll. It was a slight grayish color, it was fluffy, and it had the biggest brown eyes one would ever see, She named it Tanuki-san.

The hosts found it the day they came over and she went out shopping. Inside a little pouch, there was a note. It said: "Work hard like little Tanuki-san, and you'll be rewarded, like I was with your dad. I love you!"

***

3.) Her favorite color in second grade was pink.

***

4.) She wrote a short novel when she was twelve. It was about how to raise a chick.

Mori-senpai found it in her bag. He found it very entertaining, and struggled to choke back a laugh everytime he read it.

"Hey, is Mori-senpai…laughing?"

"No way. That would mean the world is ending."

***

5.) Secretly, occasionally, Haruhi would skip studying and cleaning the house and hang out at the karaoke place with Mei and a couple of other friends. What she didn't know, however, was that her father knew exactly when this would happen and always placed a few more dollars in her wallet.

***

6.) At age eight, she received the role of playing the evil villainess queen in their third grade play. She watched as another girl ran off into the sunset with her handsome prince, and she was left all alone.

'I guess,' she thought, 'is how all villains feel when they see a happy ending without them. How come everyone can't get a happy ending?"

***

7.) At the age of 13, she was addicted to playing Tetris.

***

8.)She didn't cry at her mother's funeral. She didn't cry when she first heard the news her mother died. She didn't cry even though her heart felt like shredding. However, she sobbed when her father burst into tears.

***

9.) She almost failed the entrance exam to Ouran. All because of a case of expired sandwiches and the urgent need to go to the bathroom.

***

10.) The boy who stuck his gum in her hair ended up attending Ouran six years later, thanks to Haruhi's tutoring. He ended up establishing the third generation Host Club.

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you wishing to request a character for the next chapter, I need a minimum of five reviews. I will choose the winning request as the starring character for the next chapter. So, please review!


	2. Kyoya

10 Things I Bet You Didn't Know-An OHSHC Fanfiction

A/N: Although there was an equal vote for Mori and Kyoya, I decided to go with Kyoya since he reached the goal first. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope I can get to some other interesting characters soon.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC.**

Chapter Two

Kyoya

* * *

1.) When he was four, Fuyumi decided to dress him up in one of her old frilly party gowns. The result was astonishing.

Yoshio happened to walk by just as Fuyumi finished putting on extensions.

"Fuyumi?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Who's your friend?"

***

2.) Kyoya's first friend was the daughter of a maid who worked for his household.

The day he first stood up to his father was the day that maid was dismissed. He received a bruised cheek for all his efforts.

***

3.) He remembered the first time he wore his first pair of sneakers. He had wondered why the rich wore such uncomfortable, expensive leather shoes while the commoners got these comfortable, cheap brands.

***

4.) Kyoya was an avid fan of Astro Boy.

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"What?"

"Is Kyoya-senpai writing with an Astro Boy pen?

***

5.) Ever since he could remember, Kyoya hated mushrooms.

***

6.) Unbeknownst to his peers, Kyoya used to be claustrophobic until his junior high years.

To this day, he hates gangster movies where the hero gets thrown into a car trunk.

***

7.) Kyoya failed his math class in his 6th year of elementary school.

Fuyumi kept his report card, vowing to show it to his future wife.

***

8.) On the day he first received his laptop, he downloaded a virus.

The result was a very cranky Kyoya when he finally put his compute back together and discovered the malfunction was a Trojan that could be fixed by downloading an Anti-Virus hard drive.

The second result was the laptop being thrown across the room.

***

9.) Kyoya discovered he was superb at jumproping when he was nine.

He spent the next three hours trapped with his sister and her friends.

***

10.) Kyoya thought he loved his father until he was seven.

He thought he hated his father until his third year of high school.

He loved him again when he found out that Ohtori Yoshio was human, when he saw the great CEO of Ohtori Medical Enterprises sob over his mother's portrait.

He loved him because Yoshio helped Kyoya realize, he was human too.

* * *

A/N: Remember, I'm taking requests. So review, and your character might be chosen!


	3. Mori

10 Things I Bet You Didn't Know-An OHSHC Fanfiction

A/N: Thank you, everyone, who reviewed. I decided to go with Mori, this time, because he is one of the more fascinating characters, and I think it'll be a fun challenge writing about him.

**DISCLAIMER: Ouran is a private school. I am unfortunately too poor to even go to such a school, let alone own all of that property, the school, as well as its students. **

* * *

Chapter Three

Mori

-1. Until Mori entered college and finally got a girlfriend in his second year, his parents thought he was gay.

***

-2. He hated his cousin until the age of 8.

That was when he was first introduced to baby chicks.

***

-3. Although Satoshi never defeated him in a duel of kendo, it was rare for Mori to win in the game of go **(1).**

***

-4. People often wondered where the nickname "Mori" came from. Most people assumed it came from his last name, Morinozuka.

Takashi recoiled in embarrassment everytime Hunny brought up the subject, "Takashi, do you remember that time when your mouse Mori died and you started calling yourself Mori? That was so funny…"

***

-5. People naturally assumed that Mori joined the Host Club because of Hunny. Only Haruhi knew the truth.

"So…you joined the club because Tamaki _bribed_ you? With _what_?!"

"….Piyo…."

***

-6. When Mori graduated from university and got settled as Hunny's right hand man, he secretly wrote a book, under the pen name, Suoh Tanuki.

It was titled, _The Life of an Ouran Host_.

It soon became a bestseller.

***

-7. When Mori was five, he was asked what he wanted to be when he grew up.

"The last samurai of Japan!"

You can see how that worked out.

***

-8. Out of all the members in the Host Club, Mori was the only one who had never been a victim of the Hitachiin Prank Wars.

Not that they hadn't tried.

***

-9. In one of those uncommon Host Club over-night trips, the [male] members decided to play a game of Truth or Dare to pass the time. Mori, when asked, picked dare.

"I dare you to peek on Haruhi while she's changing."

***

-10. People often thought Mori was either annoyed or tired of the club's antics.

In one way, this was true.

So why does he stick around?

Cause they're his friends. That's why.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review requesting characters, but as a note, I'm going to be doing Hikaru next.

**1**-Go is a traditional game played in Japan, equivalent to the Western chess. The game and its rules are not entirely like chess, but they're both a game of war. There's actually a manga based on the concept of the game, called Hikaru no Go (for those avid manga readers, you probably heard of it….).


	4. Hikaru

10 Things I Bet You Didn't Know-An OHSHC Fanfiction

**A/N**: Thank you for all of your reviews! I really appreciated it!

**DISCLAIMER: Just thinking of the idea of owning Hikaru Hitachiin makes me shudder.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Hikaru

-1. The most dangerous prank he had ever played, was on Kyoya.

There had been dynamites and fireworks awaiting the Shadow King.

Of course, the Demon Lord got his full revenge.

***

-2. People might say that Hikaru's only weakness was Haruhi, the Host Club, and Kaoru. Otherwise, he was a ruthless, heartless bastard, as cruel as Kyoya.

This was not strictly true.

Yuzuha still had the video of his three year old self dancing to Teletubbies.

***

-3. Secretly, Hikaru wished for a reputation like Mori. Silent, generous, and stoic.

Who would've known?

***

-4. Sometimes, Hikaru sincerely doubted that Haruhi had an IQ higher than a real tanuki.

How does one not notice the fact that half the Host Club was in love with her?

***

-5. There had only been a few people to see the great Hikaru Hitachiin cry. Actually break down and sob.

Among these people were Tamaki.

And the irony was, the center of this crying fit was Haruhi. The King of the Host Club, knowing very well what the problem was, comforted his love rival.

***

-6. Many people assumed the gay incest act was a joke. Of course, there had been a few girls who went over the top to insist it was true.

Ah…if they only knew…

***

-7. Kaoru had once asked Hikaru, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Hikaru, at that time, had answered, "A clown."

At age 19, Hikaru now answered, "To be CEO of Hitachiin Industries."

But that wouldn't explain the clown suit at the back of his closet.

***

-8. Hikaru had once bribed Renge to make a doujinshi featuring Haruhi and him in a secret relationship.

It was the first time he had seen Tamaki release such a fury.

***

-9. Hikaru's sense of humor was generally mean, dry, and sarcastic.

He got it from his dad.

***

-10. Hikaru remembered the day he saw Haruhi confess to Tamaki.

He remembered the day he got the invitation to their wedding.

Their baby shower.

Their first anniversary.

Then he remembered the day he met his wife.

Their wedding.

Their baby shower.

And then he remembered, love was unpredictable. It hurt like hell, then made you smile so hard, the pain disappeared.

Among all things in life, Kaoru, the Host Club, Haruhi, and his wife had taught him that.

But Tamaki had introduced it.

And that was why Hikaru's heart, cold and untouched, learned to love.

***

**A/N:** Er…rereading #10, I feel great shock at how philosophical I got. I hope I wasn't too mushy…hehe. For those Hikaru/Haruhi fans out there, I'm sorry if this has offended you, but I wanted to go with the main REAL plot…and the original plot pretty much says Tamaki and Haruhi are going to end up together. So…sorry!

I also want to apologize for the late update. School started, and my teachers have been replaced with homework-giving demons. I'll try to work on chapter 5 soon.

Speaking of that, I decided to do Nekozawa for the next chapter. I know Hikaru and Kaoru usually go together, but I think it's time to give them more room. So expect the White King to show up next time!


	5. Nekozawa

10 things I Bet You Didn't Know-An OHSHC FanFiction

**A/N:** I'm not really a particular fan of Kaoru, which is one of the reasons I didn't put him after Hikaru. He's pretty useless to the plot, if you ask me. Since, in my point of view, Nekozawa contributes more to the story than Kaoru does, I decided to put him after. It's time to let the White King time to shine, don't you think?

**DISCLAIMER: I'm too tired to think up a witty disclaimer line. I do not own Ouran, Bisco Hatori owns it, blah blah blah. **

* * *

Chapter Five

Nekozawa

* * *

-1. Nekozawa still remembered his first encounter with Tamaki Suoh.

He stayed in the hospital for five days.

***

-2. Nekozawa received terrible grades. He often winced as he recalled the horrible times where his parents were called in for conference, his mother started sobbing, and his father blamed everything on the headmaster.

Fortunately, when Kyoya offered to tutor him (for a price) in private, the very idea had Nekozawa's grades miraculously improving.

***

-3. His room, painted black and covered with dreadful things, had a secret panel near his bed. In there, he kept the latest items on the Twilight fan-craze.

***

-4. Nekozawa, as Russian, had uncommonly pale features, and blond hair. People who knew his true features asked him, "Why don't you dye your hair instead of putting on a wig?"

Because his hair dressers were the Hitachiin Twins.

***

-5. Most people assumed out of all the hosts, Nekozawa disliked the twins the most.

They were wrong. When Haruhi had so bluntly reminded him of Kirimi's hatred of the dark, Nekozawa had started to see her as a sworn enemy.

***

-6. Nekozawa had once harbored a little crush on Reiko, the dark, only female member of the Black Magic Club.

When she fell in love with Hunny, he wondered of the pain in his chest, and uttered a healing spell.

His "pain" disappeared as soon as he saw a new student in his psychology course at Ouran University.

***

-7. Mori had once been asked to teach Nekozawa kendo.

The result was a destroyed dojo, as Nekozawa proceeded to swing the stick, imagining he was hitting light bulbs.

***

-8. During his English class of high school, Nekozawa had been asked, "Are you gay?" by a group of teasing male students.

Expecting a pale blush and a stammer, they laughed nervously when he seriously replied, "Yes."

He thought they meant "gay" as "happy."

***

-9. Nekozawa, upon watching The Grudge, couldn't sleep for two weeks.

***

-10. Unbeknownst to anyone in his household, Nekozawa enjoyed reading Kirimi's shojo manga.

When the little girl found out, she proceeded to sob at the fact that her older brother had touched her precious books.

It was only when Nekozawa frantically started to discuss the possibilities of the romantic triangle the main character was caught in, that Kirimi dried her tears, and eyed him with a look not unlike Renge.


	6. Ranka

10 Things-An OHSHC Fanfiction

A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay. I can't apologize enough. Schoolwork's been complete madness, and my finals are coming up. Anyways, I just decided to do this one at random, cause I love this character so darn much. Please review~

Disclaimer: You know the basics, go figure it out.

Chapter Six

Ranka

1.) When Kotoko died, Ranka decided to commit suicide.

He was contemplating on jumping off Tokyo Tower, when he glanced at a mother hurriedly unpacking her daughter's lunch.

Inside were egg rolls.

***

2.) Ranka loved to sing.

One day, during a shower singing session, a neighbor came by, and asked a mortified Haruhi if her father was abusing her.

***

3.) Ranka was normally from a rich family.

When his father found out that his son was bi, and had lost his virginity to another man, he was immediately disowned.

To this day, that father regrets his decision, and faces rejection at the hands of his son.

***

4.) Ranka's favorite hobby is pulling surprise makeovers on his daughter while she's sleeping.

As you can see, it never bodes well.

***

5.) When he was a child, Ranka had been asked what he wanted to be when he grew up.

"A ninja!" he happily replied.

To this day, Ranka pretends to be in disguise as a woman, and hops around trailing after his daughter.

***

6.) Although he seems a bit crude and uncivilized at times, Ranka is a marvelous piano player.

Tamaki, upon finding out this small shred of truth, proceeded to flatter his supposed "father" so much that he was kicked out of the house, promptly yelled at to keep his mouth shut.

***

7.) People wondered why Kotoko had fallen for such a man like Ranka.

To be truthful, the first time she had seen her husband as a man was when he quietly smiled, helping her get up from the bar.

She had truly fallen head over heels for him was when he showed her his wallet.

It was filled with coupons, and a single photo of her.

***

8.) One day, the twins had come to Ranka asking for assistance on a prank.

To Tamaki.

It was for Ranka to send Haruhi out to a local park around the time the twins called Tamaki, asking him to come out to the same park.

So it was with a slight bittersweet heart that he, Hikaru, and Kaoru, all of whom loved Haruhi very much, played matchmaker.

***

9.) Ranka once wrote a novel.

It was titled, "How to Charm Women and Men Alike."

Decades after it was written, Tamaki smuggled it to a publisher, who enjoyed it immensely.

Unfortunately, it was never published.

The publisher wanted it for himself.

A couple months later, Ranka received a wedding invitation. Scribbled on it was, "Your techniques helped a forty-year old man get married! Thanks!"

***

10.) Unbeknownst to Haruhi, Ranka kept a series of letters.

They were written by her mother, during her stay in the hospital.

Haruhi was to read them on her wedding day, and strictly, her mother had warned, if she got married to man like Ranka.

You can guess how that came to be.

***

A/N: There was little humor in this chapter, which I like. Ranka, who is always the main source of funniness when he appears in an episode, seems to have no dark side, so I made one for him. I reread Bisco Hatori's special on his relationship with Haruhi's mother, and I was surprised to see how much he resembled Tamaki, even in looks. I like seeing how Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship directly parallels Kotoko's and Ranka's. It's something I enjoy writing about.

As always, please review.


	7. Kaoru

10 Things I Bet You Didn't Know-An OHSHC FanFiction

A/N: Sorry for the delay. School's a monster that wants to eat me inside out. Anyways, I FINALLY decided to listen to your requests and do Kaoru. Sorry for being so infuriating. Please review!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah blah…this is pointless. Is any lawyer out there on this site looking for people to sue? Cause if you are, then that's really sad.

Chapter Seven

Kaoru

1.) Once, when he was three, Hikaru had gotten mad at Kaoru for breaking his toy robot, so he promptly took Kaoru's favorite toy animal and ripped it to shreds.

This was the first time Kaoru's dark side came out. Hikaru ended up in bed, shivering and crying.

2.) Kaoru wondered when he had first fallen in love with Haruhi, and was willing to fight the most precious people in his life for her.

He supposed it was when he overheard her telling the customers about her mother. Not even Tono could be that loving and sincere.

3.) Kaoru once had a pet bird he kept secret from everyone, especially Hikaru. It was one of those stages, where Hikaru had learned to love to torture animals.

The bird was named Haru-chan. When Hikaru found it, he stole it, and told Kaoru it had died. This became true a month later.

And this is why Kaoru is so cautious about Haruhi to this day.

4.) Kaoru once had a crush on his piano teacher, when he was fourteen. She was sixteen, a student from a different school, and the daughter to his parents' friend.

He still remembered their kiss, sweet and tangy. And Kaoru knew Haruhi's mouth probably tasted of yams and commoner food, which belonged to Tamaki and Hikaru alone.

5.) Once, when he was nine, Kaoru decided to become a Buddhist. He shaved his head, put on nothing but a robe, and ran away from home.

Hikaru had told him that the world was going to end in three days, and that being Buddhist was the only way to survive.

6.) Kaoru's favorite prank of all was not ones he played on the Host Club. It had been on his brother, Hikaru.

If he hadn't tripped him, while holding numerous books, Hikaru would never have gotten a wife.

7.) Kaoru sometimes wished he really did love his brother in that way, and he wished it so much that he sometimes would fall in love with him that way.

And then he saw Haruhi, and later, his wife.

8.) Kaoru had three sons, triplets, and he now felt dreadfully sorry to his parents.

9.) Kaoru was dumped three times by his wife before she finally accepted the fact that he was her future husband,

That was after five years, right after Kaoru had mustered the courage to tell her, "I love you," for the first time.

10.) Kaoru had once loved just his brother.

Now he loved everyone and anyone his brother loved, the Host Club loved, his parents loved, his children loved, and his wife loved.

And he learned that loving meant crying blood tears if that person shed salty tears, where you heart grew twisted and shattered with pain if that person's just cracked. And he meant that being in love meant you became the happiest person on Earth, even if the person you loved was with another, who could make them happier than you ever could.

He learned to give his heart, all because of the Host Club.

A/N: I know I kind of failed with this one, BUT IT'S NOT CAUSE I DISLIKE KAORU. I like him, and I never said I didn't. I'm very tired, and I didn't proofread this, so if you have suggestions for editing, please tell. Ugh…going to sleep now.


	8. Mitsukuni

10 Things I Bet You Didn't Know-An OHSHC FanFiction

* * *

A/N: I'm going to take a moment here to thank every single one of you for your reviews. Taking your time to say an encouraging word to a hopeless author is very uplifting, and I'd like to thank all of you for that.

Since you were all so enormously generous to take your time reviewing, I'll reply to all of your messages right here (you can skip if you want). Listed in order (this is for CH. 7):

**Fairy of the Flames**: Thank you for all seven reviews! Yeah, you can copy this idea…if you read my note in Ch. 1, you'll see how I came by this idea as well…

**yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws**: Thanks! I personally enjoyed the Buddhist call…hehe.

**KageNoNeko**: Ah…thanks. Compared to the early chapters, though, I really did do terrible…

**i-heart-kaoru**: Haha, thanks. Your enthusiasm makes me happy

**oOMidnightStarOo**: Yeah, I really did try to adapt to Bisco Hatori's sense of humor and angst…thank you so much for reviewing!

**Lulu halulu**: Sorry I couldn't listen to your requests, but I need to get all the major characters done before any minor ones get their time to shine (I know I did Ranka and Nekozawa, but come on, you can't blame me…they both have a really big soft spot with me…)! However, I'll probably do Renge very soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kuramasredredrose**: Thank you so much…I honestly just slammed that out at 1 in the morning…

**Sunshine**: I'd like to thank you especially since you always reviewed the story, even though you don't have an account and you probably have to take time to get here on fanfiction all the time…it was bland, I know, but Kaoru's personality, at times, can be pretty outshone next to Hikaru's. However, I have no excuses! I hope I did better here with Hunny

Again, thanks to all of you, and hope you guys have a nice summer!

Chapter Eight

Mitsukuni

-1. Hunny's grandmother owned a pastry shop before meeting her husband.

Her last wish was for someone to carry on her legacy.

Of course, you can see who that was.

* * *

-2. Hunny was taller than Mori until they were ten.

Ever since then, he held a secret grudge against his best friend.

* * *

-3. Hunny's light colored hair often drew curious stares. He wore it so naturally that most people thought that he was somewhat mixed.

They never saw the pains he and the twins went through every month.

* * *

-4. Hunny, at the age of eighteen, behaved like a seven year old. Most people thought he enjoyed being this way.

It was with great frustration that he kept himself from shouting, "I'm a man too!"

* * *

-5. Hunny had always seemed unashamed of his height. In a way, this was true.

However, when he first glimpsed his chemistry partner in his second year of university, Hunny made sure to acquire all types of pills, charms, and the like that promised him a guaranteed six foot. Or, at least, anything that allowed him to pass 5'4".

* * *

-6. Hunny had been bitten by a rabbit once, and screamed.

So it was with great confusion that Mori watched Hunny declare his love for Usa-chan and all great rabbits.

* * *

-7. People thought that Hunny had a naturally fast metabolism that kept him from gaining weight.

Unfortunately, Hunny really had to work for it. He went on more diets than any other girl in the school.

* * *

-8. Hunny once went out on a variety show called, "Most Eligible Bachelors: See How You Can Woo Them."

When asked what his ideal type of woman was, he cheerfully answered, "She has to own a bakery, be very blunt, kind and generous, and mischievous while cunning at the same time."

* * *

-9. Usa-chan had apparently been sewn for him by his grandmother.

Unfortunately, Hunny knew his grandmother was terrible at everything except baking, although Mori's own grandmother had been a seamstress.

* * *

-10. To the surprise of everyone, Hunny auditioned to be a singer.

He thought he could give Justin Bieber a run for his money.

* * *

A/N: I usually do a sentimental note for number ten, but I wanted to keep this as light-hearted as possible. The end was so incredibly random, and I hope you can see why his competition is Justin Bieber (if you don't know who that is, please go look him up. You won't understand the joke otherwise). Hm…I wonder who I should do next?

I'll choose after five reviews…haha. That's a hint that you better click the green button below!


	9. Tamaki

10 Things I Bet You Didn't Know-An OHSHC Fanfiction

A/N: Darn…I was planning to put this out with the last chapter, but Bisco Hatori isn't cooperating. Anyways, I am. Really. REALLY. Terribly. Horribly. SORRY. For being so damn late. Again. You know, even my excuse sounds lame. I had pneumonia. Who the hell has pneumonia in the middle of summer?

So, without further ado…

* * *

Chapter Nine

Tamaki

* * *

1.-When Tamaki was little, he wanted to act in the TV history dramas. And not even as the brave samurai who saves all of Japan.

No, he wanted to play the old blind wise man.

He thought the beard was cool.

* * *

2.-For a short time, Tamaki seriously thought he was a girl.

It must've been his mother's fetishes for cross-dressing people.

One of the reasons she was so thrilled with Haruhi later was because of this.

* * *

3. Tamaki had once dreamed of becoming a pastry chef.

"Tamaki-senpai…is this you?"

"Er…yes."

"Tono! Hahaha! Why are you so fat?"

* * *

4. Once upon a time, Tamaki had gotten a huge wad of gum stuck in his hair.

His grandfather took the opportunity to give him a buzz cut.

To this day, Tamaki still winces at his eight year old photo.

* * *

5. When he was thirteen, Tamaki was dumped by his first girlfriend.

He promptly dyed his hair black and did nothing but write tragic poems about love.

* * *

6. Tamaki once decided to make a band.

He would play keyboard and be the lead vocal.

Hunny and Haruhi were the backup singers.

Kyoya and Mori were assigned to guitar.

And the twins would change acts on the drums.

Unfortunately, after their first show in front of their customers, even the most loyal looked pained. Tamaki, heartbroken, put his musical dreams to rest.

The customers had all agreed that the combination of the twins, Haruhi, and Mori were too much.

* * *

7. Haruhi and Tamaki once went on a date to the movies.

It had been on the advice of the twins, who said that even someone as stoic as Haruhi would scream in horror and jump to the arms of heroic Tamaki after watching that movie.

The next day, Tamaki was found shuddering in the corner. He only came out to give the twins the worst beating of their lives.

Haruhi was seen humming the theme of the movie.

* * *

8. It was well known that before the appearance of Hikaru and Kaoru in the host club, Kyoya and Tamaki were once rumored to be a couple.

Renge published a doujinshi about it.

Tamaki was next seen trying to hold back an angry Demon Lord.

* * *

9. Out of all the members in the club, one expected Tamaki to be closest to either Haruhi or Kyoya.

Well, he was. But only Mori could pride himself as the one Tamaki told all of his secrets to. After all, Tamaki had been the one person besides Hunny who discovered his love for animals.

And he had given him Piyo.

* * *

10. Tamaki didn't cry when he was separated from his mother.

He didn't shed a tear Haruhi left for America.

Not a sob escaped his lips at his grandmother's funeral.

People were surprised at this stony heartedness of Tamaki. A man brimming with emotions wouldn't even act sad on the most terrible days of his life?

And he had been sad. Most terribly so.

But he knew that for anyone who had seen him cry, literally weep like there was no hope left in the world, it would be like the sun had gone out.

It was not vanity. It was a simple fact. If he smiled, other people would smile. So he did his best to shine like the sun, warming everyone in the world.

* * *

A/N: Should I be hung and killed?

I had the unfortunate problem of the demise of my old computer (RIP Mr. Slowest Computer Ever) which erased everything. So, I have started fresh, with what little I had written down on actual paper, and my memories. I feel sad for my old stories, but hopefully, I'll be able to make things better. Sorry for the really super duper late update.

Anyways, did you like the chapter? Tamaki is actually my favorite character in the series. Then Kyoya, Ranka, Hunny, and so on. I pushed him to be the last of all the major characters, so that I could work on him extra hard, but…

The humor, unfortunately, came out more slapstick than I intended, and the depth I tried to put in wouldn't stay deep. But I hope you guys enjoy it anyways.

Leave a review telling me how you think! Oh, and also:

What character should I do next? The person who first reviews after this chapter will get to choose!


	10. Renge

10 Things I Bet You Didn't Know-An OHSHC FanFic

A/N: Okay. Before I'm dragged out in cyberspace and killed in virtual reality, I'm just going to say one word: school. So, please don't kill me for the extremely late update, and I'm really REALLY sorry for being so late.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Renge

1.) When she was ten, her mother died.

The funeral had been somber. Truth be told, her father had an affair while her mother was still alive, although he cut it off out of guilt after her death. Her brothers were off to college soon, and their minds, however important their mother had been, were preoccupied with studying.

So no one was really grieved at the death.

However, she still remembered. She had cried, almost unceasingly, in her room. But no one came to comfort her.

She supposed no one ever would.

* * *

2.) Renge tackled her first love, at the age of four.

In return for letting him go, she received her hair ribbon.

"Renge, why do you always wear that ribbon in your hair?"

Ah, Haruhi-kun. That's a very long story.

* * *

3.) Renge dreamed of becoming a mangaka.

That was before she was introduced to the job of being editor-in-chief of an entertainment magazine.

Her skills in digging up the truth to celebrities were requested by a government newspaper.

She is now the mother of three, still as frivolous as ever, and jabbers away at high school reunions.

But no one knows that she is the mysterious Agent M (Moi, moi!) of the government, who prevented the assassinations of Suoh Tamaki, Fujioka Haruhi, and Ohtori Kyoya.

* * *

4.) Renge married an honorable man who treasured her, and also marveled at how he had been chosen over the numerous lovely boys that pined after her.

"Renge…you married our class president? How?"

"Well, do you remember the hair ribbon story…?"

* * *

5.) Many people thought that their rather shallow resident otaku was completely brainless.

Oh, how she laughed when she was sitting cozily in her dorm room in Harvard.

* * *

6.) Renge's first child was an adorable little boy named Daisuke.

He spent the first six years of his life dressed as a little girl, due to the insistence of his rather insane mother.

After regaining his original gender, he lived peacefully until he entered high school.

Also at the insistence of his mother, he began a new Host Club that mysteriously produced a doujinshi every month.

* * *

7.) Unbeknownst to anyone, Renge was an excellent pianist.

Before the day she came to compete against Tamaki at a national competition.

And beat him with a maniacal grin.

* * *

8.) Renge was deeply, deathly, and truly afraid of baby chicks.

And that was why she slapped Mori-san, a national judo champion, after he had the mistake of bringing Piyo near her.

* * *

9.) Renge found out what Haruhi's father looked like after an accidental glimpse.

After much squealing, deliberating, and more squealing, Renge decided that Haruhi definitely took after her father.

* * *

10.) Renge had been a lonely little girl.

She grew up to be a lonely teenager.

Her slightly maniacal ways gave her the impression of someone more cheerful,

But she was, truthfully, very depressed.

On their graduation day, Renge asked to give a speech.

Departing from her traditional ways, it was with tears she thanked the Host Club for putting up with her.

Later, Haruhi remarked, "If I'd known how much this impacted Renge, I would've done a better job."

And Renge did notice how the impassive, indifferent Haruhi had wanted to do a better job at being a host for her.

Not for anyone else.

But for Renge.

* * *

A/N: So…I don't think I did a good job with this, but I hope I gave Renge more depth than usual. I didn't really want to write an entirely slapstick routine for her, but I hope I've included enough humor to give it a Renge-twist.

I hope I can release a new chapter soon…my finals start this week, so please don't expect anything until January. Thanks!


	11. Kasanoda

10 Things I Bet You Didn't Know-An OHSHC FanFic

* * *

**A/N:** Erm…so…uh…hi.

I'm sorry?

So, yes, I realize I haven't updated for close to six months, because I've been on hiatus because of school. WAAAH, I'M SORRY. I've decided to make a comeback with this, in honor of the final chapter of Ouran and stuff. Yeah. If you want me to do more, just say the word and the character, and I'll do it. (Otherwise, I'm thinking about ending this series.) I'll try to update the other stories as well, but seeing as this one was most popular, I'm doing this one first.

Once again, I APOLOGIZE FROM THE DEEPEST RECESS OF MY SOUL.

Have fun!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Kasanoda (Bossa Nova)

* * *

1.) It took his mother almost twelve hours to give birth to him.

To this day, she bears a grudge about it, and proceeds to mention it to every single one of his friends.

* * *

2.) When he graduated from college, Kasanoda was presented with an offer of plastic surgery for his eyes.

It was only when Tamaki tackled him, crying about how Kasanoda wouldn't be Kasanoda without his eyes, that he refused the offer.

* * *

3.) Kasanoda, being the heir to a yakuza empire, was expected to know most martial arts and their basics.

His first lesson came from Mori.

And let's just say that the pain of that lesson sufficiently dropped his level of idolization of Mori to new lows.

* * *

4.) Kasanoda had a surprisingly good singing voice.

He took part in one of the Zuka Club's musicals in his senior year.

* * *

5.) Unbeknownst to Tamaki, Kasanoda once came across a sleeping Haruhi at the library.

Unbeknownst to Haruhi, he was able to sneak in a single kiss, before leaving.

* * *

6.) One of the twin's most epic pranks on Kasanoda was when he was set up on a date with Reiko Kanazuki.

She was the girl who'd put curses on Hunny in an attempt to win his love.

Kasanoda fainted after thirty minutes in her company.

* * *

7.) At college, Kasanoda was able to set up a club that garnered an incredible number of followers.

It was called the Secret Romantics Club, and at every meeting, they would proceed to read an excerpt from a Jane Austen's novel.

Mori joined as well.

* * *

8.) After graduating from college, Kasanoda was able to convince his father to let him travel abroad.

Of course, that was a cover.

In reality, Kasanoda was busy writing a manga between a cross-dressing female who joins a ridiculous club at a ridiculously wealthy high school, and falls in love with the club president.

It became a hit, thanks to intervening efforts between Kyoya and Renge.

* * *

9.) Kasanoda and Mei, the once tanned friend of Haruhi's, got married.

They now have three children with normal eyes and lips.

Every once in a while, Haruhi still wonders, amazed, at how they got together.

And every time she asks, Mei and Kasanoda clear their throats and ask another question.

* * *

10.) Kasanoda, growing up, was an only child.

Obviously, he was very lonely.

In the midst of his first year at Ouran, he pondered and sometimes cried over his lack of friends.

He was incredibly sure that in any future high school reunion, he wouldn't even be invited to attend.

And he envied the Host Club. Tremendously.

So, that visit to Mori, that eventually brought him towards the rest of the Club, may or may not have been calculated.

He may or may not have foreseen the fact that association with the Club would bring his level of popularity to new heights.

However, it doesn't matter any more.

Because Kasanoda has friends who surround him at high school reunions. He's able to laugh and joke with the Host Club, and not scare people off with his glare.

So whether or not that was all calculated, it doesn't matter.

For the next reunion party, Kasanoda wrote a card to Tamaki.

"Thank you. For everything you have done. You've given me life."

And clearly, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it?

I'm pretty tired right now, so it may suck. I may have lost my touch after having not written this in so long. But I hope you guys liked it. I liked writing it, because I like Kasanoda.

Review!


	12. Update

Hi, guys.

Many of you have been asking about updates and such on my stories…and I'm really sorry to say they're not coming anymore.

I'm really, very sorry, but life's becoming more and more hectic with school and people and personal matters, and I just don't have the time anymore to sit down and write. The people I've met on FF are understanding and brilliant, so I'm sure most of you will understand.

BUT.

(Here's the good news.)

I've decided to pass the torch. Those who liked reading my stories and want to see them continued (especially 10 Things), are free to volunteer to take over and write. You'll be continuing my stories in your own fashion, and writing them however you want. You're the author now!

I guess I could stage a mini-contest about this…to take over my stories, just PM me for my email and then send me the next chapter you would write for that particular story. You're allowed to submit for more than one story if you wish.

For more details, just ask! (private message, okay?)

Thanks for all the entertainment and fun FF has granted me. I may be coming back every now and then, maybe with a one-shot, but I'm pretty sure I'm retired now.

Bye!

**JL724**

(I will be keeping my account and stories open, so you guys can link back. And if you're really bored, feel free to talk to me, just by PM. They send emails to me, so I'll be able to get them. Thanks, everyone!)

P.S. Once we get past the whole "who'll be the author" thing, we'll discuss where you'll upload and the whole credit issues and all.


End file.
